Forum:JETZcorp Trading Corporation!!! Rare Shinies and Shadows Inside!
Hello, all, and welcome to the JETZcorp Trading Corporation! Come and have a look at what I have. You can find everything here by searching up my trade name JETZcorp. Rules: Put your response on the bottom, please. No shadow pokemon besides legendaries are accepted. Also, please don't offer hacked version pokemon. Though I have some hacked version pokemon, I''' do not''' play hacked version. I may accept hacked version for hacked version, but don't offer anything you wouldn't offer for a legendary. No shiny achievement pokemon are accepted as well. On a brighter note, I can level anything you want to level 100, though these are worth more. I also have giveaways which are level 100 pokemon, so that would really help out a beginner. NEW GIVAWAY SOON! Involving a bunch of shiny SNORLAX. Chechk it out later. Shinies: Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle Metapod Kakuna Raticate Spearow Ekans PIKACHU Nidorian M/F Vulpix Jigglypuff Zubat Oddish Paras Venonat Diglett Meowth Mankey Growlithe Abra Machop Bellsprout Tentacool Geodude Magnemite Farfetch'd Doduo Gastly Drowsee Voltorb Eggsecute CUBONE TAUROS MAGMAR Hitmonchan Rhydon Horsea Goldeen Starmie Mr. Mime LAPRAS Ditto EEVEE SNORLAX Dratini Well, these are my shinies. I also have a lot of shadows like Snorlax, Lapras, and for a limited time, Entei. I can trade any 6 shadows for a shadow legendary besides Mew. Please be reasonable. What I am looking for: Shiny Electrabuzz Shiny Kanganastan (for shiny tauros) Shiny Mew Regular/Shadow Dogs Shadow Victini Offer any one of these I will most likely accept. For a legendary pokemon, you can choose any 6 pokemon you like that I have. For a shadow legendary pokemon, pick 2. Below is my givaway section Currently there is nothng to give yet. Please come back soon! Put your responses here. I would do that if i needed the bulbasaur. I really only need the ones I mentioned above. If u need some more other than the entei I can throw in the other things. I have a few decent shinies at PokeJay to throw in along with the entei. But I would do it for snorlax tauros and any of the ones that i mentioned above. or some shadows that I'm missing if you got em Well, shiny snorlax is SUPER hard to get. I only got one from trade and some from buying SnD coins. Shiny snorlax for shadow entei is more than worth it. However, I'm a nice guy. I'll trade you shiny tauros and snorlax for shadow entei. -JETZcorp Alright well I put the Entei up for trade at (14f8f5318af4db) But I'm still looking for something to sweeten the pot. Make youre best offer. But please don't be upset if I don't accept it right away. I was really hoping for a bit more for my first legendary dog. Thanks for trading :) I can't find the Entei >.< Could you send me the code again? Thx -JETZcorp Hi JETZcorp! For your shadow Entei I'd offer shiny kanganastan, shiny magmar, shiny snorlax and shiny chansey. Does it look fair enough? Please have a look at Belial97 and Belial94 as you might find something more interesting! Thanks for your time! -Belial My shadow entei will only be traded away if its involving a legendary dog. btw I have all 4. JETZCorp What would you take for Shiny or Shadow Snorlax.